My brother's Brother
by REALmensparkle45
Summary: Bella and emmet Go for a hike to find a beautiful meadow, when Emmet is attacked by a bear and bella -terrified- goes looking for help but all she finds is trouble. Years later she meet him and his family, but one in particular cathes her eye.
1. Forks, here i come

" Come on Bella! What's taking you so long, you're a vampire for gods sake!" I picked up a few of the boxes filled with things from my room. My family and I were moving to Forks , a good place for vampires like us. We'd been living in Canada for a while and our neighbors were beginning to notice. Being a vampire was nice and all but it did have its disadvantages too.

" Hold your damn horses Adam!" I said, while walking sown the stairs at a much faster pace now.

After we had gotten everything packed and ready we headed out to forks. I sighed the Always-moving-and-being - the - new -kids- thing was getting old fast. It's not like being a vampire isn't awesome but I didn't exactly pick this life either and neither did any one else in my family. There were five of us Me , Adam, Marie, Marshall and Elizabeth.

My human life was pretty normal from what I remember, And that wasn't much I just remember going for a walk with my older brother , Emmet…

**FLASHBACK-**

" _**Be careful Emmet take care of Bella!" Charlie, our father, yelled from his spot at the door. **_

" _**Yeah dad!" me and Emmet yelled back. Emmet had wanted to show me a beautiful meadow he found in the woods, so we decided a hike was appropriate. **_

" _**So.. Why'd you wander into the forest anyway?" I asked. He smiled his face thoughtful, like he was remembering something.**_

" _**Well me and my friend were ditching class and happened to wander into the forest and found the meadow." I shook my head with a slight smile on my face. Emmet had always been a trouble maker and always would be. We walked a few more miles when I stopped. " Ahh, Emmet I'm exhausted! Why aren't you tired?" I exclaimed, completely surprised. We had been hiking for most of the morning and he hadn't stopped once. He burst into laughter. I scowled at him. Cocky bastard.**_

" _**Why is this so funny?" I asked still gasping for air, hands on my knees. **_

" _**Ah look at me I'm Bella and I'm disabled! Help! Help me-" He began teasing but was cut off by the sound of a growl in the bushes next to me. He froze and so did I not so worried about my breathing anymore. **_

_**A huge grizzly bear came out of the bushes and plants, mouth open teeth bared with another intimidating growl. I staggered back in to Emmet's chest. " Aw, man" he groaned under his breath. **_

_**I nodded . I was thinking the same thing but I couldn't move my mouth. The bear started towards us , Emmet took me and pushed me behind him. The bear leaped on top of him and I yelped backing up. Emmet was a big guy and strong so he wasn't that much smaller than the bear, but small enough. **_

_**He started dodging hits and threw punches. " Stop! Stop! Emmet!" I yelled slapping the bear on the bear, to busy with Emmet to notice me.**_

" _**Bella! Go.. Get… Help! Hurry" I hesitated scared to leave him there , in those few seconds he could die ! But I turned and ran, stumbling not knowing exactly where I was going but trying to find someone who could help. It was beginning to get dark. I almost had a panic attack. I was lost, alone, afraid, and defenseless. I stopped when I found the place Emmet was probably trying to show me. I leaned against a tree and sunk down, wrapping my arms around my legs, letting a sob escape my lips. He was no doubt dead at this point. **_

_**I didn't hear anyone approaching but apparently some one did. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see a man. He was terrifying. He had crimson red eyes, ivory skin, brown hair tied back. He wore clothes that were torn and ripped with holes. He looked at me like he was hungry and he had just received his food at a restaurant. I gasped and he smiled showing his pearl white, sharp teeth. ' Why me?' was all I could think. " What is it that bothers you young child?" he asked and helped me get up. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand , then crossed my arms taking my hand out of his. " Nothing im fine. And I am certainly not a child." I said with a bit of attitude. His smiled faded slightly, in annoyance. **_

" _**It doesn't look like you are fine, child. Excuse me I meant miss." he said stepping closing while I stepped back into the tree. I was beginning to get really uncomfortable. " Yeah , well" I said shrugging. **_

_**I glanced down at him and realized he had a blood stained shirt. My eyes widened and I began walking away. " Well, I have to go now.." when I turned around he was in front of me blocking my way. **_

" _**Um, excuse me please" I said in a low voice. He grabbed my head and tilted it to the side sinking his teeth into my neck. It was the most awful pain ever and I remember wanting to die. **_

_**I woke up several days later to find my new family there watching me. They had explained what happened and that they had saved me. We had become a complete family.**_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

_" FORKS! HERE WE ARE!" yelled Adam. I snapped out of my memory and realized we had arrived. I chuckled , I got to distracted, and I'm supposed to be a vampire! _

_I stepped out of the car a looked at the nice white house/ mansion. It was hard to tell. It was next to a river bank , surrounded by trees. A beautiful garden in front with a whole variety of roses. Elizabeth would love it. She was very much like a mother to me and everyone else except her mate Marshall. Marshall worked as a doctor and Me, Adam, and Marie posed as their kids. We began school next Monday , but we didn't expect to make any friends, not like we could any way. It was too much of a risk and we couldn't take that risk. _

_My room was just how I liked it. Sky blue walls. White lace curtains, a Big bed with blue and white stripes, white drawers and much more. It was huge. I plopped down on it thinking about school , no doubt we would not fit, we were vampires in our godlike, vampire beauty. Ha-ha. _

_I closed my eyes just hoping that something interesting would happen to me and soon. I was alone. Well not technically. I was the only one with out a mate and where would I find a mate here? No where. I was screwed. _

_" Bells! Your coming hunting with us aren't , you honey?" asked Elizabeth. _

_" Yeah" I said hopping out of bed and running down stairs._

_" Finally, you're the slowest vampire I know!" Adam complained._

_" Oh yeah? Wanna settled that with a friendly little race?" I challenged. _

_" On your marks …get set.. GO!" Adam said and we were off. _


	2. forks high

" Adam! We're Gonna be late!" I yelled. That was a lie of course I just got tired of waiting for him, he was more a girl than me sometimes.

" Alright!, alright!" He mumbled in the upstairs bathroom. Of course I could hear him anyway. He came bounding down the stairs wearing a gray v-neck shirt with Skinny jeans and gray converse, A leather jacket on top. Hm, it seemed we'd be matching today. Me and Adam passed of as twins because we look so much a like he had the same mahogany hair as me , but short with bangs over his eyes. I smirked and he smirked back.

" Nice outfit, sis." He said.

I grabbed my white messenger bag and got into our car. We decided something not too flashy was appropriate for school, so we chose our black Acura RDX. School would have taken a while to get to, that is if Adam didn't drive like a maniac, well to a human. He was strangely silent on our way to school.

" Is there something wrong Adam.?" I asked. He turned to look at me , not needing to look at the road and then answered. " Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He said.

" Your just unusually quiet.."

" I have a lot on my mind.." He said still looking at me. I nodded my head in understanding.

" Bella? Can I ask you something?" He said slowly.

" Yeah, what is it?"

" How do you do it? " he said.

" Do what?"

" Stay with out a mate, I mean I know we have other vampire friends but they live far and you have Marie and Elizabeth but they're also busy sometimes.. aren't you , I don't know.. Lonely?" he said timidly , care full not to annoy me. I sighed because lots of people asked me it and I wondered about it too some times, but my family was very entertaining and were always there for me when I needed them.

" Well, its not so bad with you crazy people around.." I said smirking. He laughed and then turned on the radio. ' shake it by Metro station' Was on and we put it on blast, singing and bouncing in our chairs.

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back? Now if she's move like this, will you move her like that? Come on ! Shake shake shake shake uh , shake it! _

I laughed at Adam bouncing and moving his head to the beat. We pulled up into the parking lot of Forks high, where almost everyone there turned to look at us with eyes wide, mouths open. _There all Gonna catch flies. I Thought and chuckled. I turned the radio down and turned to Adam. "Ready?" I asked._

" _Yes sir… Ma'am." He laughed. _

_We got out of the car and walked towards the Office building, receiving stares from everyone. It was silent for only a moment and then the whispering began me and Adam exchanged a look, and we both smirked. _

_There was a women with un-natural red hair, and glasses in the main office, looking at some papers in her desk. She looked up from her paper and her eyes widened as she saw us. This was getting old. She smiled and then spoke. _

" _Hello, I'm Mrs. Cope. How may I help you?" She asked in a sweet candy voice. _

" _Hello, I'm Adam swan and this is my sister Isabella Swan" he said gesturing towards me with his hand. _

" _Hi and I prefer Bella." I said in my sweetest voice, holding out my hand. She took it and was shocked when she touched my hard , cold skin. Oops, I forgot about that. I took it away quickly and put it in my jacket pocket. _

" _Yes, anyway.. Here we are… " She mumbled to her self looking through some papers. She gave us both a yellow folder, full of papers. _

" _These contain your schedules, a paper for each of your teachers to sign and a late pass. " She said. We returned the smile and said our ' Thank you's '. And we went into the Hall way. _

" _What do you have first period? I have English with Mr. Cole." Adam said. I looked down and saw that I had Algebra 2. _

" _I have Algebra 2 , with Ms. Frank" I said. Nothing like math in the morning. Yeah , right._

_Adam walked me to my building before he headed to his class , I pushed the door open and walked in to the class. There were a few gasps, but the teacher did not stop her lecture. I stood at the door waiting for her to finish. When she did she turned to me and smiled. _

" _Hello , you must be Isabella…." she said , obviously wanting to know my last name. _

" _Swan" I said. " Nice too meet you too, Ms. Frank" _

" _You can sit next to Mr. Newton" she said " Mike please raise your hand." A blond , blue eyed boy raised his hand smiling at me. I stopped myself from shuddering. Creep. I Nodded and walked down the isle ignoring the stares I received from the other students. I sat down next to Mike and dropped my messenger bag on the floor, facing front. _

" _Hey, I'm Mike Newton, but you may know that, well just in case you didn't though I thought I should tell you again.. Um yeah Mike Newton, that's my name." He said rushed I smiled, this was funny. He cleared his throat and extended his hand towards me I shook it and felt it sweating, I pulled my hand quickly away remembering not to make contact with humans. " Nice to meet you , Mike Newton." I said with a smirk. _

" _Yeah, I didn't catch your name… I mean you don't have to tell me I know im being like , super nosy , but.. Yeah" he said fast again. _

" _No that's alright, its not being nosy at all. My name is Bella." _

" _Pretty name! Better than mine! I wish my parents named me something cool like I don't know .. Milo? Or Klent Klark? I mean Mike? Really? ….." He was a blabber, for sure and seriously Klent klark? Wow. _

_I decided that I'd ignore him to the best of my ability. I was extremely Happy when the bell rang. Saved by the bell, how cliché. _

_I Stood up and dashed out of the room before ' KLENT KLARK' could catch up with me. _

_The day went by smoothly with not too many problems, lots of whispers and stares but the kids seemed nice enough. _

_When lunch came I waited out side of Adam's Home Ec class , so we could go to lunch together. _

" _Bells! I swear there are some weird people in this school , far to much." Adam said warily._

" _I couldn't agree more" I said. We both chuckled lowly, trying not to attract attention. When we burst through the cafeteria doors everyone looked up , Adam acted like he didn't notice and went ahead on line I followed him. We went to sit at the table next the windows where hardly anyone sat. _

" _I don't know how humans can eat this stuff! We should start bringing our own lunch." Adam said._

" _Yeah, because a pair of kids bringing a bear to lunch and then sucking its blood is normal" I snorted " Get real, Adam." _

_He chuckled " Just a suggestion." _

" _A bad one" I smirked. We kept bickering like this, that is until I smelled it. _

_A cool breeze had come in through the open windows and a scent too familiar filled my sense of smell._

_We both froze for a moment, looking at each other , eyes panicked._

" _What …?" I began but didn't finish. There couldn't be any other vampires could there I mean, I had been sure about that! And if there were vampires.. Did they have the same diet as us? _

" _You smell them right?" I whispered. " Vampires" I turned my head slowly , in the direction of the vampires. _

_There were five of them, all of them already looking in our direction. So they smelled us too. They had pale white skin and golden-butterscotch eyes, just like us. They were all so similar but all different. The first one I looked at had big, wide eyes , it reminded me of a child's eyes. She was slim and small, with short pitch black hair - Neck length- pointing up in all directions. She was lovely. _

_Then next to her was a lean, but muscular looking blond. He was covered in scars from vampire bites no doubt he was intimidating, but handsome. How many vampires had tried to kill him? Was he that dangerous? _

_I moved on to another female. She was probably the most beautiful vampire I'd ever seem. She had a body anyone would kill for , beautiful wavy blond hair cascading down her back to her waist. _

_Next to her was a gorgeous bronze haired boy. His jaw was clenched and he looked ..angry? _

_When I moved on to the next one I gasped. There sat a huge, muscular boy with curly black hair. An all too familiar grin spread across his face. Emmet! It was Emmet! _

_I returned the smile, I smiled so huge that my marble face might have broke. _

" _Adam.. Adam! that's him, that's my brother Emmet! I'm sure of it!" I said turning back to Adam a minute after analyzing the group. _

" _Really? Are you sure Bells? I mean you don't wanna get your hopes up , just to have your heart broken." He said softly, trying not to annoy me. Well, I wasn't Gonna back down, I knew it was him no matter how many years ago I'd seen him last. _

" _Yes, yes I'm sure Adam!" The only thing that stopped me from leaping up and hugging his un beating heart out was all these people. _

_Was it really him though? I couldn't believe it! Just then the bell rang. Well I'd find out soon enough. _


	3. The cullens

**Heyy ! i was soo glad to se reviews they made my day . Im sorry for updating so late theres really no excuse but here you are Cahpter 3 :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ( IT WILL MOTIVATE ME) ! **

After school Emmet was no where to be found.

" Where could he be? We just saw him at lunch" I said while me and Aaron were walking back to our lockers. When lunch was done Emmet had rushed out , his family right on his heels. I sighed.

" What if I was seeing things? I'm going insane" I said stopping in front of my locker.

" Bella, I already knew you were insane and it was not a dream, that im sure of 'cause I saw him too" Aaron said patting my back. I opened my locker door with no problem at all. I still couldn't get used to my new strength after all this time. I was planning to just put away my books and leave, that is until I found a note. On the front written in nice handwriting was :

**To: Bella **

I hadn't recognized the hand writing but picked up the note and slowly opened it. I began reading.

**Bella, **

**I noticed you today at lunch and just couldn't believe it was you! **

**Anyway, we need to see each other, come see me and meet my family **

**They're really awesome. Don't worry they don't bite… That's was the wrong term to use but you know what I mean! **

**Hope you come, **

**Em.**

At the end of the page was an address to their home. A huge grin spread across my hard face.

So I wasn't going insane and Emmet was alive. Hahaha! I closed my locker door and then turned to Aaron, the grin still on my face.

" Do your cheeks hurt? Stupid question but it looks like your gonna break your face!" Aaron laughed.

" Aaron he invited me to come meet his family and come over, you have to come! Say you will please! "

Aaron smirked " Hm.. I dunno they seem pretty scary and you know how I -"

" Don't be a dick" I interrupted him.

" Okay fine I'll go , And by the way being a dick is in my nature"

After Aaron and I had left school we headed out right away. We passed a lot of stores and trees I was beginning to think he gave us the wrong address or something, but my doubt soon faded when I saw a big white mansion. Aaron pulled up and stopped a few feet away from the house.

" Wow, nice place" Aaron said.

I grimaced. I started getting nervous, I mean what if they didn't like me? What was I supposed to do I couldn't just.. Hate them back they were Em's new.. Family.

" Lets get this over with" I said as I got out of the car.

I didn't even take a step when I was attacked by a huge figure.

" BELLA! Oh man , I never thought I'd be this happy to ever see.. You." I chuckled and hugged him closer to me , breathing his scent in just holding on to him so tight I might not have let go.

" Oh Em im so glad your.. ALIVE! And yeah the feeling is mutual. To think im actually _glad_ to see you." we both laughed freely. There was a new taste in atmosphere is was free, happy it was….Nice.

We both would stayed like this if we hadn't been interrupted by someone coughing. I had the feeling it was Aaron. I looked up and glared at him. I mean give me a break I thought my brother was _dead._

" Oh right Em , this is Aaron" I said gesturing towards Aaron with my hands. Emmet stuck out his hand for Aaron to shake and Aaron firmly grasped it, trying to be manly no doubt. Please. I rolled my eyes.

" And Aaron this is Emmet, my really .. Uh.. BIG brother." I said smiling.

" Nice to meet you! And your Bella's boyfriend or something right?" Emmet said. My eyes bugged out of my head. I looked at Aaron he had the same reaction . Oh crap.

" No, no ,no no , no ,no! you've got it all wrong Aarons like my brother ! And anyway I wouldn't go out with him anyway.." I said.

" Same here. And you know you would totally do me if I wasn't your brother. " Aaron said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Arrogant dick.

" Whatever"

Everyone laughed. I had forgotten that there were more people here they were so quiet, no hello's or anything…

" Oh , hi! I'm Bella, Emmet's sister" I said Shaking each of their hands.

They all smiled. The small pixie girl introduced herself first.

" Hiya! I'm Alice Cullen. Emmet told us so much about you , you guys must have been real close when you were human, huh?" She said. She was incredibly nice they all seemed to be.

" Somewhat" I said grinning. She laughed.

A tall , lean but muscular blond headed guy introduced himself, he was much calmer.

" Hey, I'm jasper its nice to meet you" He said smiling sweetly.

" Nice to meet you to Jasper" I smiled back.

Another Blond greeted she was probably the most beautiful person… Vampire .. Organism - On earth! She had beautiful wavy Hair cascading down her back. A body any girl would kill for and beautiful Hazel eyes.

" Hey! So your little Bella! Were going to be great friends." She was nice. Wow

" I bet we are "

Then a couple one gorgeous blond hair man and equally beautiful Caramel haired women , Greeted me.

" Hello I'm Carlisle and this is my Wife Esme." He said gesturing to the beautiful women she smiled.

" Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you"

" Same here" I sad laughing.

Then at last , a tall , lean guy ( a little less muscle but still gorgeous) introduced himself.

" Edward Cullen" He said smiling at me, I couldn't wrap my head around how.. Gorgeous he was!

" Nice to finally meet you, Emmet wouldn't shut up" He said grinning, I laughed.

" Yeah, Emmet never really did, But that's him" I said looking at him. I tore my eyes away from Edward to look at Emmet. He was smirking and I noticed that me and Edward were still shaking hands, I looked down at them. We both pulled our hands away quickly, he ran his hand through his hair looking away. I put my down at my sides.

After a short awkward silence Emmet said:

" WHO WANTS TO PLAY GUITAR HERO?"

And instantly Aaron yelled " Hell yeah! Lets go!" Him and Aaron ran into the house everyone running after them.

" I wonder about Them sometimes.. But I love them anyway" Edward tells me , we were the last to get to the house.

" Yeah. I know the feeling."

**This chapter is short, Just needed to get the meetings and stuff in.. Yeah :) REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW :) PLEASE? **

**no seriously do it. ...OR ELSE * Cue evil squeaky music***


End file.
